Unknown Past
by Chris-Halliwel
Summary: What if Brennan and Booth had a hidden past. What if special people from their past show up causing trouble. What if Parker wasn't Rebeccas son.
1. Introductions

_**Disclamer: I do not in any way own any of the story line for Bones.**_

**Ashtin's POV**

It had been a while since he and his sister had last seen his mother or father. As they walked into the Jeffersonian they tried to find the legal lab where there mother would be. It so happens that there mother was the world reknown anthropoligest and best selling author Dr. Temperence Brennan. Not many people knew about them being her kids, but they were deturmined to suprise there mother. And the best place to do that was at her work because she would leaste expect it there.

I forgot to mention to mention that my name's Ashtin Mikel Booth ,my sisters name is Kimmberly Triva Booth, our other brother Jameson Dennis Booth wasn't with us right now. We were 15 year old triplits. Most people know my mother as a cold hearted workaholic,but me, my brother, and my sister know differently. People also don't know that my mother and father are together and married, just with different names. If you hadn't caught on by now our father is Special Agent Seeley Booth.

As we walked into the lab we saw the sucurity couldn't let him see us, because if he did are suprise would be ruined. As we quietly slipped past the guard and entered the legal lab we saw her instantly. She was arguing with a tall man in a suit with a cockey belt buckle on, who i instantly recognize as my father.

"Ya ready" I wispered to Kim

**Kimberly's POV**

I was so excited to see my mom and dad. It had been nearly three months since i last saw them. I know not many people knew about us but i was fine with it. Not many knew about our parents either, or the fact that my mom was actually our little brother parkers mother. I was extremly excited to see my mother and father, but i was also nervous. Mom and Dad were both going to be pissed when they found out what me and my triplits did.

As we slipped past the sucerity guard my eyes landing on my mother who was arguing with a tall man in a suit that fit him nicely who i recognized as my father.

"Ya ready" I heard Ash wisper to me.

"yeah" was my short reply as we started running to her preprared to tackle our mother in a hug.

**Brennan's POV**

:"Booth, why do you insist that i take time of" I argued with him

"Whens the last time you had a break Bones" Booth replied

"A while ago, So what i dont like taking a break, big deal" I said irritated. Suddenly i felt someone crush me in a hug out of know where nearly knocking me to the ground.

I turned around a gasped as i saw my son and daughter standing there with the worlds bigest grins on their faces.

I watched as the sucerity guard came and grabed both of them harder than needed calling them rotten children. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Booth stiffen, ready to lunge at anyone who hurt his kids.

"What the hell do you think your doing. Let them go" I raised my voice much louder than normal and ignored the looks of shock my coworkers and freinds were giving me.

"Sir, I personally think you should listen to her" Ashtin said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you little brat. You watch your mouth or i could just lock you up" the sucurity guard said gripping my son even harder which was shure to leave a mark. Thats it I warned him i thought stalking towards them. I could tell that booth was cheering me on inside.

**No-One's POV**

Everyone execpt Booth watched in amezment when Brennan grabed the sucerity guard and kneed him in the privats. She then leant down and wispered something in his ear making him scared and run out of the legal lab.

Brennan then turned around and looked back at the two teenagers who had been the cause of all the problem.

"Let me get a look at you two" Brennan said, shocking everyone at the love in her voice, something they rarely heard.

The two kids started speading in spanish,"_We missed you so much" _they both said at the same time. Directing their statement at their father too.


	2. Welcome home trouble

**Disclamer: I do not own Bones.**

_**Last Time:**_

"Let me get a look at you two" Brennan said, shocking everyone at the love in her voice, something they rarely heard.

The two kids started speading in spanish,"_We missed you so much" _they both said at the same time. Directing their statement at their father too.

**_Present Time:_**

**Brennan POV:**

**"**_It's so good to see you again. But what in the hell are you guys doing out of college. And how did you get out without my permission. You know I dont like suprises. How long will you be here? Did your father know about this" _I said in spanish, suprised but delighted to see my children and a little concerned about why they were here. I shot a glance in Booth's direction who instantly shook his showing that it was just as much a suprise to him as it was to me.

_"Uh.. We may have gotten suspelled for three weeks because we may have got caught rigging the coffee machine to explode in the teachers lounge" _Ashtin said sheepisly, while both he and Kimberly looked at there feet avoiding my gaze. And trying hard not to look at their father.

"Umm... You do relize that I can speak spanish, right" Cam said awkwardly, feeling confused at what was taking place. I guess there would be no more speaking spanish to hide what were saying. We'll just have to speak in Latin then.

To say that I was mad was a bit of a understatement. For the sake of science this had been their and their brothers third incodent this year. We had raised them better than this. Despite what people think I am a little religous because of their father so we had raised our children Catholic so they could have something to believe in when science doesn't seem to be the answer or just incase they need somewhere to turn.

"My office now!"I said, pratically fuming. "You too Booth." I looked at Booth to see if he heard and got a nod in respond.

"We would much rather stay here. You know, where its safe." Kimberly said, trying to be the brave one and saving her and her brother a lecture.

"Kimberly Triva and Ashtin Mikel you get your asses into that office right now or so help you god you have better been praying." I all but yelled. That seemed to put them in action as they got up pulling their duffle bags and backpacks with them. Booth following closely behind. You could tell just by looking at him that he was mad too.

I trailed behind them getting ready for what I was about to say. I guess I'll be taking that time off now that Booth wanted me so badly for us to take.

**Booth's POV**

I could not believe my children. I could tell that Bones was mad. I was furious. I can understand a couple pranks here and there but stuff like blowing up the teacher's coffee machine was not ok.

As we make it into Bones office me and Brennan stood while Kim and Ash sad on the couch looking guilty. I could tell they were still hiding something.

" So first off where is your brother?" I asked them both. They both looked like they were looking for a way out.

"Well, y you see, on the way here we were passing this police horse. And Jameson, he umm, well he kinda slapped it on its but to see what would happen, And well it took off and the police officer got mad and arrested Jameson." Ashtin mumbled out, barely understandible.

"He what, he is in so much trouble, Why would he do something so stupid. I mean honestly why would he mess with a police horse. If he wanted to know what would happen if he slapped a police horse on the ass why didn't he go to a damn zoo or somthing." Wow Bones was pissed. I havn't seen her his mad since someone threatned to kidnap Parker.

"Were sorry mom, we really are, and we won't do it again." Kimberly said trying to apolagize the best she could for her and her brohters the best she could at the moment.

"Well talk about this more later. Seeley can you call the police station please so we can see whats going on with Jameson. I'll call the college so I know whats going on there." Temperence said, trying to get things in order and stay calm.

"Shure babe, I handle the mess with Jameson you just take care of the college stuff." I replied, trying to stay calm myself.


	3. Please read

**AN: I really hate to do this. **

**I keep telling myself that im going to update and maybe i will but if i do it probally wont be for a while. If anyone would like to continue this story they can, the only thing i ask is that nothing to bad happens to any of the main charactors, and that booth and brennan stay together. **

**There is still a chance that i will update but i cant say when, I could be next week or it could be next year. If i do choose to continue this story after you have already continued it i will try to not use any of your ideas. But I cant promise anything.**

**If you choose to continue this story ples PM me so that i can read it. You can redo the first 2 chapters is you want, but please keep it simular.**

**Chris-Halliwel**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear all my readers. I am as of now taking a break from fanfiction. I am still really young and have a lot of life ahead of me. I started participating in this website the summer of 09 and i to put it simply i became addicted. Since the middle of that summer I have been on this website as much as I posibly could be. I have known that I was obsessed with my computer and I openly admitted it. I have at least spent at least 5 hours a day on it and have read more than my share of stories. And I was fine with knowing that . i thought mself to be a little pathetic to be so dependent on what was really only stories and It came to the point where I got moody when I didn't get on it for a certain period of time. Or when more than a day away. I recently was looking through my stuff from when I moved, and I read through some notes to myself. The thing is, I have alway had to raise my little brother for familly issues and i read how I wrote i had more time with him. And I relized I could have if i hadn't been so obsessed. He was only four and i was all he had and I started acting like others did to him, I started ignoring him. I never relized how bad I was until recently he would make comments like shes a computer bum and stuff like that and he started getting reallly moody. I have been like a mother to him since he was 2. And while I know its not the websites fault I have to get away from it while I can. Hes 7 now and I relize how much I miss him and how much more hes misbehaving. And as much as it pains me to say its my fault. While I still made shure he was fed and clean and kept him away from any family issues I didn't play with him any more and the other day I was playing with him for the first time in a long time outside and I realized that It had been so long since I had seen that smile on his face. A couple miutes ago I was reading a letter that I wrote to myself in 09 and it was sad to say the least. So I am taking a long term brake from this website and I am sorry if i have angered you but he comes first. I am also sorry for blabbing on about my personal life but I thought I owed you all an explination on why I no longer participate. Im not even half way through highschool and this has become my life. And I have other prioritys.

Anyone is free to take any of my stories and do what the wish with them.

Terribly sorry,

Chris-Halliwel


End file.
